Write On Me
by nathanielsb
Summary: [Camren fic] Lauren talked on the phone with her girlfriend whom was in overseas. Inspired by the song Write On Me. [One shot]


**A/N: Basically only phone conversation between them. Inspired by the song Write On Me.**

* * *

Lauren's laying on the bed after a very long day at work. She had took a shower and ate grilled cheese after. She picked up her phone and opened her Favourites numbers then tapped number one on the list.

Soon it rang, someone's answering. "Hi, babe."

"Heeyy..."

"I was about to call you."

"I beat you again."

The other girl chuckled. "It's because you miss me."

"Oh I do miss you so much. When are you going to come home?" Lauren's whining.

"Are you going to ask me every time we talk?"

"Yes?"

She laughed. "In a month, baby."

Lauren's heart swelled. They've dated for almost a year and she still melted whenever her girlfriend called her with any term endearments.

"Are you feeling sleepy?" Lauren asked.

"Not really, I still wanna talk to you."

"Sorry, I didn't call you sooner." Lauren pouted.

"I took a nap on a break this afternoon, babe. Don't worry. I was so sleepy at work today, I had to take a long break for napping."

"Aw why was that?"

"Well someone kept me 'wake up' whole night."

Lauren giggled. "You enjoyed it."

"I did. You knew it."

"Of course, by the sound of your voice.." Lauren remembered last night very clearly. She remembered every night they did it very clearly.

The other girl chuckled. "Let's get into that later on ok, darling?"

"Owkay. So tell me about your writing progress."

"My work or my personal writing?"

"I like your personal better, but tell me about your work first." Lauren said. "Wait, I'm gonna put my earphone. Are you on earphone, darling?"

"Yeah, I've been listened to the music while editing before."

"Good. So, your work?"

"Oh you'll get bored."

"I would never bored hearing your voice, honey."

"Aaw."

"Camila..." Lauren again whined.

"Ah I miss you, Laur." Camila said with a sigh.

"You'll come home in a month, babe."

"Yeah."

"So tell me about you work."

Camila started to ramble about her work. She was a journalist from New York Times. They had sent her to London two months ago. She's their correspondent for EU referendum, Brexit, and other political things.

Lauren didn't really care about all those things actually, but this was her girlfriend works so she paid attention a little bit more.

"It's so tiring when we had to wait for prime minister giving her statements. Sometimes she took so long."

By her voice only, Lauren knew Camila was pouted.

"There there, babe. I believe you're having fun writing it, do you?"

"You're right. I love writing the news, but not the waiting part."

Lauren's laughing. "That's the process, babe. Now tell me about your novel."

"Now I'm more excited." Camila smiled to her phone. "But not after I hear your day's been going."

Lauren groaned. "Mine was not fun, Camz. You wouldn't excited to hear about the audit result from a company. My job is bored."

Camila giggled. "But you love it."

"No I don't."

"Come on. Please."

"You just want to hear my voice."

"Of course. I want to hear your voice all the time."

"Aw, babe." Lauren blushed.

"Now come on."

"Fine. So you know I'm still auditing at Marcosh Tech Corp. right?"

"Yeah, the one in Brooklyn."

"Uh huh. The guys are nice actually, most of them are the millennial, you know what I mean?"

"Ugh I know what you meant. They're fun to be around with, but I don't think I can be around them too much. Some of the correspondents are millenials. They are fun, but in my opinion, they are too noisy and talking too much. Well, I believe not all of them are like that, but the ones I know are."

Lauren giggled. "You're right. But they're hard worker and really into their jobs." Lauren turned off her room light. "Come on, tell me are you making progress on your editing?"

Camila pouted. "Laur, tell me more about your day."

"Fiine." Lauren sighed. "It's only because I love you."

"And I love you, too."

Lauren smiled to the words. She got in her blanket and wrapped herself up. "So I supposed to get some datas from their branch about two days ago, but I still didn't get it. So I was kinda making a jaguar impression today."

Camila's laughing. "My Jauregui made a jaguar impression, that's awesome. Let me hear it."

"Nah."

"Oh come on, babe."

Lauren, feeling whipped af, found herself roaring.

Camila couldn't help to laugh harder. "Oh, my jaguar."

Even Lauren's laughing along. "Yeah, pretty much like it."

"So what happened?"

"Yeah, they finally gave me the datas. Said that it was there all the time, just misplaced. Ugh, I was so annoyed. I could have finished it early but I couldn't." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Oh baby. Hang in there."

"I will."

"So how long until you finished there?"

"Hmm, maybe in one month."

"So we will be finished our works in the same time, then?"

"Hey you're right."

They both giggled.

"So my novel..."

"That's what I'd like to hear. Hey Camz."

"Yeah?"

"I miss you."

Camila smiled wider. "I miss you too, Laur."

"Now tell me..."

Camila started to tell Lauren her writing progress. Lauren loved it. Camila's passion over writing was so mesmerizing. Lauren would never ever get bored hearing Camila rambled about writing.

She's currently doing her own novel. She'd been published two of collaboration books and many articles on the newspaper. But this novel was different. It was about them, about their love.

Camila didn't let Lauren read it, though. That's why Lauren was so curious and always asked for the progress. She couldn't wait to read it. Camila said it's on editing part. Soon it finished, she promised to let Lauren read it before it got printed.

"Don't you want to read it for me, babe?"

"Hmm... Should I?" Camila pretended to think.

"Come on."

Lauren heard Camila took a gulp of water. "Just a little bit ok."

"Yes!" Lauren was so happy she sat up and leaned on her bed frame.

"Don't get too excited, I won't read it all."

"Of course you won't and I won't allow it."

"Why is that?"

"I don't want you to lose your voice when, you know, we're doing it." Lauren's saying the last sentence whisperly.

Camila's laughing her ass off.

"What? I wouldn't mind to read your novel some other times, but I do mind if I couldn't hear you when, you know,..."

"Why can't you just say it, Lauren?" Camila found it amusing when Lauren's still uncomfortable to say things like that.

"Fine. When we're having phone sex." Lauren grunted. "How can I get off if I don't hear your voice."

Camila's still laughing. "You're such a dork. I swear if you were here..." Camila got cut off.

"We'd be making love for several times already since I got home." Lauren stated the obvious.

"You're so damn right."

"Of course I am. Now read me some of your story."

Camila cleared her throat.

"So this one is some part that was on the middle of story."

"Ok."

Camila silent for a moment then started reading.

 _"Her naked body was resting on the bed. I saw it as a blank paper. I wish I could pick up a pen and write on all over her skin, so I could bring it to life. I wanted to touch her, drew her and made her colourful. She was grey before, so I needed to write on her."_

Lauren gulped but stayed silent.

"Babe?" Camila called.

"Yeah?" Lauren whispered.

"Are you still there?"

"Yeah, go on, please."

"Okay."

Camila took a sip of her water and continue her reading.

 _"I crawled on the bed and on top of her. Her arms were on her side, so I gave her wings by spreading her arms, so we both could fly. I kissed her slowly, coloring outside the lines of her face. She always loved the way I teared her up, so I always took my time to write on her."_

"Hmm." Lauren was humming while holding her breath all the time.

Camila chuckled. "What is it? Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes, please."

Camila smiled and continued.

 _"I kept kissing down to her neck and we both felt our body heated and burnt. It kept us alive, though. The more I kissed her, everything was changing. I looked up to her face and it's written on it. I could see the city sleep on her eyes that were closed. I could see the ocean wave on her lips that moved sensually and moaning my name."_

"Camila..." Lauren whispered.

"Yes?"

"Remember when you said 'let's get into that later'?"

Camila furrowed her eyebrows and remembering what she said earlier.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know that my hand is already halfway down there?"

"Wait, what?"

"I was aroused by the story and I had to listen to your voice telling me that story. For heaven sake, Camz. Fuck me already, will you?"

Camila held her giggle, it's not the time. She put her laptop down and laid down on her bed.

"Well, let's get into that now, then."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I stopped it here. Let your mind working and imagining what happens after :) Thank you for reading, hope you'll like it.**


End file.
